


Good Intentions

by twinsarein



Series: Banner series [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dom/sub, Leather Fetish, M/M, Pegging, bondage (held down)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally faces his feelings for Lex, but decides that he needs to get more experience before he confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlvsclrk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jlvsclrk).



  
Clark stands across the street from the club, watching other people come and go. He’s arrived earlier than he expected, due to how he slipped slightly into superspeed in his nervous excitement, and he didn’t really want to wait on the inside. The first time he was here, he’d arrived early too, and he’d been propositioned more times than he could keep track of. Most of them had been very…hands-on…about it, as well.

Tonight, he just wanted to go in and do what he came here for. He’s a little nervous about it, but he’s determined, too. He needs to know if he can enjoy, or even handle, gay sex. His feelings for Lex have been overwhelming him since he started college last fall.

Up until then, he’d been satisfied with the way things were between them as just friends. Antsy, but satisfied. College in Metropolis had really opened his eyes, though. The first time he’d seen a same sex couple, his eyes had almost bugged out of his head. That sort of relationship isn’t something he ever saw in Smallville. With the new knowledge, he’d quickly started to identify exactly why he’d been so twitchy around his friend for the last year or so.

He’d thought of just going to Lex and telling him, but had discarded that notion almost immediately. Lex was used to sophisticated partners, ones who knew what they were doing. So, he’d started to research on the internet. What he’d found had made him even more reluctant to approach Lex right away.

So many of the gay porn sites that he went to had men saying how much they disliked anal sex, and preferred other methods instead. Even if they liked stimulation with small toys or fingers, they didn’t like being penetrated by another man.

Even without asking, Clark knows that Lex is a man who’d want it all. He wouldn’t want restrictions on what he could or couldn’t do. Clark’s sure of that. He was so glad when he’d heard of this club that would fulfill a fantasy for a price.

It had taken Clark a while to earn the money, but he’s never been afraid of hard work, and his abilities helped him get more done faster. So, he’d made his appointment last week. He’d thought long and hard about just what he wanted, and then he’d talked with the manager who’d given him possibilities he’d never considered.

When Clark had told him that he wanted to experience anal sex, but that he also felt like having sex with another man would be a betrayal of the person he was interested in, the manager had said that there was no reason that a man had to do it. That had surprised Clark completely. He had no idea that a woman could do something like that to a man.

The manager had assured him that it wouldn’t be a problem, and by the end of the meeting, Clark had an appointment that he was promised would meet all of his requirements.

Looking at his watch, Clark notices that it’s nearly time, so he pushes away from the wall and starts across the street. He flashes the pass he’d been given at the bouncer, so he won’t get stopped or be made to wait in line.

So lost in his thoughts of the coming evening , Clark never hears a car screeching to a stop as he gets to the door, or sees the tall, slim form emerge from the car just as he slips inside the club.

Making a beeline for the back rooms, Clark does his best to keep out of the reach of the majority of hands that try to slide all over his body. Given how crowded the club is, it’s an impossible task, but Clark just pushes through and eventually makes it to the room he was assigned.

Entering quickly, Clark sags against the closed door in relief and locks it with a flick of his wrist. His head thumps into the frame and he hears a crack, so he hurriedly straightens and takes a few steps away from the door, not wanting to damage it anymore. Which puts him the middle of the room, and very close to the large bed.

The bed is nothing special, for which Clark is grateful. He realizes that he was expecting something garish and distasteful; instead, it’s a bed that’s much like any other…except that he’s going to get…he’s going to be penetrated for the first time on that bed.

A knock on the inner door, the door she’ll be coming through, makes him start moving again. The knock means he has three more minutes. If he’s going to back out, he’ll have to do it now. Instead, Clark starts undressing. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely naked.  

He grabs the small lead-lined box from his jeans pocket and clutches the tiny sliver of green kryptonite in his left fist.  He isn’t sure how he’ll be reacting to this new experience tonight, and he wants to make sure he isn’t going to hurt someone by accident. The tiny amount he’s holding is enough to dull all his abilities, but not enough to cause him more than a little discomfort. After throwing the box onto his pile of clothes, he climbs on the bed and lies facedown.

To allay his nervousness, he starts thinking about the agreement, and what the manager said would happen when she came in. He’d told the manager that he didn’t want to know who she was, that he wanted to be able to pretend it was his love interest, to lose himself in fantasy. So, he wouldn’t be looking at her when she came in, and she wouldn’t be speaking.

She would also be wearing leather gloves. Clark didn’t want the difference between her hands and Lex’s to intrude in the fantasy either, plus he’s always had a thing for Lex in his driving gloves.

With his senses dulled and his face turned from the door, the first indication that someone else is in the room with him is the mattress dipping as someone settles by his side. As per the agreement, she doesn’t say a word. He knows it’s her because he’d caught a glimpse of her blond hair before he hurriedly closes his eyes.

Nervous and tense, he jumps a little as a leather-clad hand brushes down his back. For a few minutes, that’s all that happens, the single hand caressing up and down his back. Slowly, Clark starts to relax. When the hand eventually continues one caress over the swell of his ass, he tenses up a little, but not as much as he had been earlier.

Keeping a hand on his ass, she shifts around, coaxing his legs wider with her other hand. Then, Clark can feel her moving until she’s between his legs. He can feel her smooth skin, but that doesn’t bother him, because he’s seen enough of Lex’s body to know that the man has very little hair at all. It adds to the fantasy for him.

Relaxing more completely, Clark lets himself get lost in the sensations of silken skin brushing his and leather stroking over his ass and the tops of his thighs. The sound of a bottle opening doesn’t mean much to him at first, but then his ass cheeks are being parted and he feels a finger rubbing against the entrance to his body.

Trying hard to stay relaxed, Clark shifts a bit to make things easier for that moving finger. He’s patted on his flank for his trouble at the same time that the finger slides in. Clark bites back a gasp and takes a few deep breathes to keep from tensing up. It is a good thing he did this first; the feeling of the finger inside him is very uncomfortable. He’s amazed that anyone likes it.

Wanting to give it a fair try, he doesn’t stop her immediately. Even though, in his experience, limited though it is, things during sex either feel good or bad right away. Just as he’s getting used to the first finger, a second is added. Clark bites back a grunt, and he presses his face deeper into his pillow. With the kryptonite in his hand, the fingers actually hurt him a little.

As much as he hates to admit it, he’s afraid that he’s going to have to agree with all those things said on the gay porn sites. Anal sex isn’t something he enjoys. Reluctantly, he starts to turn to tell her to stop, when something she does makes stars burst behind his closed eyelids.

Gasping, Clark sinks back into the mattress and raises his ass in the air a little. Feeling the other hand urging him to keep going, he continues to rise up until he’s on his knees, face still pressed into the pillow. When a third finger is added to his ass, he holds his breath in anticipation. Sure enough, those fingers slide against that spot again.

Clark moans Lex’s name and spreads his knees a little more, arching his back into the feeling. His cock is finally starting to harden, and he shifts restlessly on the bed. When the fingers withdraw, he is actually about to protest when he hears fastening snapping into place.

Knowing what’s about to come, having picked out the strap-on’s attachment himself, Clark is having mixed feelings. He’d wanted something realistic, and the manager had shown him some that he assured Clark were in the reasonable range. However, after feeling three fingers, he’s thinking that maybe he should have been even more conservative after all.

He’s not given any more time for doubts, as the head of the strap-on’s dildo is pushing into him. Clark’s breathing speeds up at the stretch, and he moans Lex’s name again when that spot inside of him is brushed on the slide in. The feel of the plastic is cool inside of him, but that doesn’t last long as his body warms it up.

When all movement stops, he waits, but is soon twitching impatiently. As soon as he does, the dildo is pulled back out, and then slowly pushed back in. It feels more real now that it’s warmed up, and his thoughts are consumed by Lex. It’s so easy to picture it being Lex doing this to him. The motion is repeated several times, until Clark is ready for more. He pushes his ass higher in the air. God, he wants Lex so much. He starts begging Lex for more, and for harder.

His cock hardens a little more when the speed increases, and it helps when a leather clad hand moves around his hips and grasps his erection. His cock is pumped at the same speed as the fake cock in his ass. He moans Lex’s name over and over, getting more and more lost in the fantasy as he gets closer to coming.

Abruptly, it all stops and there’s movement on the bed. It takes Clark a few moments to pull himself back from the fantasy he’d been so deep in, and by the time he starts lifting his head, a hand clamps down on his neck and hold him down while leather clad fingers push back inside him. Clark isn’t sure why there had been such a sudden change, but it feels better than last time, especially being held down.

He tries to raise his head to test the grip, but it’s implacable. The strength surprises him, but makes it even easier to believe its Lex. Clark moans brokenly and pushes his ass back into the fingers working inside of him. They’re much rougher than before, and are hitting that spot that makes him see stars more frequently, too.

Pushing against the hand at his neck again, he moans when it tightens on him and shakes him a little. He moans even more when the fingers are removed from his ass and the fake cock pushed back in. It feels different than before, thicker and warmer, but he’s too far gone to figure out why.

He’s so close, spiraling up much faster this time. The hand that had been inside him is roaming all over his body, and driving him crazy. He never knows where it’s going to land next – tweaking a nipple one moment, running along the bottom of his foot the next, and then cupping and squeezing one ass cheek after that.

“Let me come, Lex. Please, let me come. Please.”

The hand on his neck slides into his hair and tightens around it, yanking his head back. “Always so polite, even when you think you’re being fucked by a stranger. So come, then. Come for me, Clark.”

“Lex! Oh, God! Lex, I…” A hard thrust against his prostate and one strong, leather clad hand closing tightly around his erection makes Clark’s words cut off. Knowing that it’s actually Lex tips him over the edge and makes him finally come.

Shuddering in the aftermath, brain still offline, Clark lets himself be manhandled onto his back. He gasps in surprise and then moans when he’s pulled by his legs partially onto Lex’s lap and is penetrated once again. “Lex?”

“You didn’t think I was done with you, did you, Clark? I haven’t had nearly enough of your ass yet, and I haven’t come, either.”

Butterflies starting to fly around in his stomach, and feeling at a decided disadvantage to be talking to an angry Lex, Clark starts to lever himself up to his elbows. “Lex, I—”

“Lie down!”

Clark drops down to his back again at the command in that voice, and then shivers as he realizes that Lex doesn’t need a hand to hold him down. He can do it with just his voice.

Idly, as if his cock isn’t a steel rod inside Clark’s ass, Lex traces patterns on Clark’s hips and legs. Clark waits in nervous, albeit restless, silence. His ass feels so full and sensitized, that every time Lex shifts, he feels it. He doesn’t say a word, though. Finally, Lex nods as if satisfied.

“How could you do that, Clark? How could you go to stranger? God! When I saw you coming into this club and then found out from the manager what you were here for…”

Clark reaches a hand up in entreaty, raising his shoulder off the bed as he does. “I’m sorry, Lex. I just wanted—”

“I told you to stay down!”

Clark drops his hand and his shoulder settles against the bed, but this time Lex shifts under him, and bends forward to grasp Clarks wrists and move them above his head on the pillows. The move rolls Clark’s hips up, and drives Lex’s cock even deeper inside. Clark can’t bite back the moan in time as his cock apparently has rested enough and starts to harden. “Lex!”

But, Lex isn’t done. “How could you give your first time to a stranger, Clark?”

It’s the hurt in the tone that cuts through the arousal that’s building in Clark again. He wants to reach up and pull Lex into a hug, but the other man just tightens his grip on Clark’s wrists and doesn’t let up. “I’m sorry, Lex. I really am. Don’t feel bad. I just…all the gay sites I went to said that having an innocent partner was a turn-off. And, you’re so experienced and sophisticated; I knew I could never come across as anything but a country bumpkin if I didn’t do something to fix that. I wanted to be good for you; if you’d have me at all.”

Clark can’t help moaning again as Lex rocks his hips a few times before stilling once more. “Clark, when have I ever given any indication that I don’t like you just the way you are?”

“I…” Clark stops, stymied. “You never have. I’m so sorry. Please, Lex, don’t hate me. I won’t do anything like this again, I promise.”

Letting go of his wrists, after a barked command to leave them there, Lex grasps Clark’s legs and puts them over his shoulders.   Even with the minor stimulation there’s been so far, Clark’s cock is definitely ready for more.  “Damn right you won’t. You’ll never want go to anyone else again after I get through with you, today.”

He puts his hands on either side of Clark’s shoulders, but Clark stops him with a hand on his chest just briefly. “Lex, they…they only let you have the rooms for a…an hour. It must be almost up.”

Lex grabs the hand on his chest, bites the palm, and then presses it back to the mattress. “I’ve taken care of it.”

Shuddering at the casual power Lex wields over people that don’t even work for him, Clark’s cock twitches and finishes hardening between them. Lex glances down, and then back at Clark. “Does my power over others turn you on?”

Jerkily, Clark nods, and then gasps as Lex surges forward. “Fuck, Clark, you may be fairly innocent, but you’re damn kinky. Good thing, because so am I.” Hips still moving, Lex bends down and puts his lips close to Clark’s ear. “Did you know they’re taping this? That they tape everything that happens in these rooms?”

Clark gasps in surprise and shakes his head, but at the same time a surge of something he can’t define washes through him.

Lex bites down on Clark’s earlobe and worries it between his teeth before releasing it with a wet pop that makes Clark jerk as much as the cock still in his ass does. “I thought about ordering it off or the tape destroyed, but I’ve decided to make them give it to me, so we can watch this whenever we want.”

Clark comes. Whether it’s the dark, velvety voice in his ear, the fact that Lex has the power to get the tape from people who probably don’t want to give it up, or that he and Lex are going to be able to rewatch everything that happened in this room, Clark comes, cock untouched.

While he’s still shuddering in reaction, Lex slams their mouths together and fucks into him hard until Clark can feel the thick cock pulsing inside of him.

Clark had left his hands where ordered, but as his new lover, but still best friend, slumps against him, he can’t resist raising his arms and wrapping them about him, letting the kryptonite fall to the bed beside them as he does. He can feel it when Lex spots it.

“That small a piece?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Okay.” 

Picking it up almost idly, Lex turns it over and over in his hand. Then he puts it against Clark perfect skin and slides it down hard enough to leave a red line behind. Clark shudders at the unfamiliar sensation of the slight pain, as well as the intense look Lex suddenly pins him with. “And, you’ll never go to anyone else for what you need in the bedroom again?”

The erotic threat is clear in the dark voice and the green kryptonite being gently tapped over the red mark on his skin. Clark shivers in reaction, but doesn’t let his gaze drop from Lex’s piercing one. “No, Lex. I promise.”

Bending his wrist, Lex flicks the kryptonite across the room. “Better?”

Clark tightens his grip around Lex. “Yeah.”

Lex relaxes into him. “Good.”  



End file.
